The Lone Wanderers Fury
by LoneCourierWasteLandSurvivor
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer gets angry because of certain events and goes on a killing spree for whatever gets in his way that's a bad spirit will Sarah and the Brotherhood be able to stop him. Rated M for language and maybe lemons


Fear. A word to describe the emotional action that comes upon you when you see something your afraid of, Sarah Lyons had the same exact feeling just a few hours before she lost contact with her group.

* * *

 **2 hours earlier**

 **"** Sarah I think we should head back it's been like 3 hours and we can't find anything" Glade had gotten pretty impatient for this so called "search and rescue" mission but yet not even the slightest bug had shown it face since they left the citadel. "Glade shut up and stop whining or you'll start walking back to the citadel on your own!" Sarah snapped back at him "well sorry then, damn" not only was it Glade who had gotten restless but also the rest of the group. But they would soon have their action, while the group had thought they were alone, a large grotesque figure watched them from a building above and like how his mysteriousness of getting there unheard-of he got away without making a sound.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Sarah can we please turn arou-" she had turned around about ready to snap on Glade when something grabbed her from behind with huge force then she was forced on its shoulder and by then a full on ambush had occurred, Glade had counted at least 5 Overlords and 2 masters within that time everyone forget about Sarah since laser beams and 5mm tracers littered the air barely anyone was able to even peak over cover. Sarah had been knocked out since when the mutant that grabbed her started running it dropped her by accident and her head hit the concrete and even her helmet wasn't able to keep her safe from that.

* * *

 **Present time**

"Unghh, gosh damn my head hurts" Sarah had just woke up and she soon remembered what happened down in the D.C. ruins, she squirmed a bit and that when the loud menacing voice emitted from the ugly mutant "puny human, stop squirming or I crush you!" And then he tightened his grip squeezing the air out of her. "Let me go you green bastard!" Sarah yelled in rage In fury and she got back a response even more harsh then hers "puny! Human! Shut up or I feed your eyes to birds!" He yelled so loud actually that a few bloatiflys could be seen fluttering off in fear in the distance. Only a few minutes later when Sarah thought it was bad enough it got even worse because even though being brought up by a super mutant into the northern part of the wasteland most likely getting ready to get eaten was bad, the worst creature of all shows up... A Deathclaw, and to make things worse it had seen them and was hungry. It had seen the mutant first and came up from behind it hoping to get the jump on him and when it saw Sarah she knew shit was about to hit the fan, the Deathclaw started running up and by the sound of the stomping it made the mutant turn around just as the Deathclaw slashed cutting a deep gash through its face and blinding him in one eye "arggh! Ahhhh!" The mutant had screamed in pain and agony and in the process dropped Sarah giving her time to run for the trees where she met face to face with a Yao Gai _can this get any worse!_ She screamed in her mind almost tripping over a rock and stumbling backwords... right into the Deathclaw it's steady breathing made her jump and turn around just to see the most horrifying sight she had witnessed after seeing a Raiders face literally get stomped into the ground by a Behemoth. The Deathclaw had an appearance of one might say a smile looking down on her with its huge black menacing beady eyes a drop of blood fell from its teeth on her nose and she knew it was over, the Deathclaw had finally made a move and hit her with a immense amount of force causing her to fly into the Yao Gai with such speed and strength that she broke it's nose and a few toes because she had still been in her power armour and after that she blacked out but not in time enough to see the Deathclaw's head exploded and the Yao Gai head burst as well.

* * *

 **1 hour** **before**

Ryan had been walking in the woods for quite awhile after Dusk told him the news of Sarah getting taken he had been gone geared up and ready to go quicker than Elder Lyons could even mention a search party. Being the Lone Wanderer most people had thought that he was just a born killer and no room for love but for Sarah he just had a soft spot for her and if she ever got hurt or killed by anything that group or creature would be killed and put into extinction. So when he heard that the mutants took her into the north he knew he had to be quick so he quickly put on his advanced Chinese Stealth Suit and grabbed a few mags filled with 24 5.56mm rounds and his Perforator (a standard assault rifle with a silencer and a scope) given to him by a mangy old raider in the Pitt as a reward for giving him 90 steel ingots and also his trusty hunting revolver Blackhawk given to him from an old lady who was just grateful for giving her a violin and a music sheet, with only 6 bullets enough to fill a chamber. With that he set off into the north

* * *

 **Present time**

Ryan had been walking for about an hour and he finally came across Sarah, and it wasn't a good situation since a Deathclaw had just hit her full force into a angered Yao Gai and looking back at the ripped in half mutant he decided he needed to take action. He first shot three shots through the Deathclaw's making it turn around before a shot from his Blackhawk ringed through the air exploding the Deathclaw's head and sending brain matter all over the ground then he shot three more bullets into the Yao Gai's head ending him too before jumping off of the rock cliff he was on and running to Sarah then he slowly slid off her power armor and helmet and picked her up cradle style and started heading down the hill towards his closest hideout and this is where the story of the Lone Wanderers Fury begins.


End file.
